Darkness Arising
by CXtreme
Summary: Ciara returns in this epic adventure .She and her old and new friends face new dangers and Enemies.What happens when an old Enemy of the guys teams up with Draco? No more Oc's needed.Rated T for language(even though you might not even care)Enjoy!
1. Frieda and Masamune

**Wassup everybody!Ok so here's the first chapter!I promised that whoever submitted the First Two Oc's will get a chapter of their Oc and their winners are...InsanityQueen and...GoldenAngel999 or have to share one. is what the First three chapters will be focused is about the very first Oc,Frieda Love,and her crush,Masamune Kadoya!Enjoy!Don't forget to push that little review,favorite,and follow button down there :)** **You can haz Cookiez (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

Five girls were on top of building staring down at Metal City,their names were,Frieda,Laurie,Kimiko,Ninel,and last one name was Ciara.

"So Ciara,what are we doing up here?",asked Laurie

"Bird Watching",Ciara said sarcastically

"What are we going to do",asked Ninel

"You guys are going to go explore the City,then meet me at the WBBA.I have some business to attend to,so I'm giving you the day off.I know you guys don't know your way around here much so I'm giving you a break,have fun",said Ciara as she jumped from building to building

"I'm going to go walk around the City" said Frieda

She left the same way as Ciara,heading off somewhere

~With Frieda~

Frieda was walking down the street peacefully,listening to the birds.

She walked for what seemed like hours until she bumped into someone,and fell down onto the concrete backwards.

"Oops sorry,let me help you up"

The person helped her up and she got a good look at him.

He had Spiky black hair,which the ends were white,and One red strand .He also had light wore a Green hoodie,Beige cargo shorts,and white was no other than Masamune,thinks he's the number one blader,Kadoya.

"No,I'm sorry,I wasn't looking where I was headed,Thanks for helping me up"

"Don't worry about it"

They saw kids running,screaming Ice Cream

"Wanna go for Ice Cream?",asked Masamune

"I'd love to"

He smiled and they went off into the Direction the kids were heading they reached their destination.

"What would you like?",Masamune asked Frieda

"Cherry,please",she answered

"Okay,One Cherry and One Vanilla ice cream,please"

After Frieda and Masamune got their Ice Cream and Masamune paid,they began walking down the street

"By the way,I'm Masamune.I haven't seen you around here,you new to this town?"

"Not really,I moved here from Italy,my father got a new job.I just returned after a while.I'm Frieda"

"Oh,you're from Italy?I never been there,what's it like"

"It's amazing there,people think it's all about pizza and pasta,but it's much more than that."

"It sounds nice."

"It sure is.I really love the way the music connects to your heart and makes you feel all warm,Music sings to your soul"

Masamune smiled at Frieda

"Maybe I'll visit there one day"

"You should,it's Magical"

He laughed and smiled,Frieda began to laugh too until she felt something wet fall onto the tip of her nose

"Uhhh Masamune"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's raining"

"Here,take this"

He gave her his hoodie

"Thank you very much Masamune,but-"

"Don't worry about it"

They walked for a few minutes until he looked up and the rain really started coming down

"C'mon let's go",Masamune said grabbing Frieda's arm and running off in the rain

"Masamune",Frieda said Chuckling,"Slow down"

He laughed and stopped

"Fine I'll just have to carry you"

He picked her up Bridal Style and ran

Frieda giggled at Masamune and snuggled her nose into his neck as he ran

Finally Masamune reached his house,but by the time they were there,they were soaked

~At Masamune's house~

He sat her down on the couch

"I'll be right back"

He left upstairs to go get towels

'He has a nice house',Frieda thought

Masamune came back down with two towels

"Here ya go"

He took one towel and wrapped it around Frieda,her Cherry Red hair and clothes wet.

Frieda took off his hoodie and smiled

"Here ya go Masamune,thanks"

He took his jacket and placed it on a rack to Dry

"Do you need anything,water,food?"

"No thanks,Im good,thank you for asking"

Frieda shivered under her towel And sneezed

"Are you okay?",asked Masamune

"Im fine,Ahh Choo!"

"You have a cold,from the rain"

"No really,Im o-Ahhh choo"

Masamune sat down next to Frieda and wrapped his arms around her

"You have a cold,rest and get better."

Frieda nodded and snuggled closer again,earning his heat warmed Frieda's whole body,making her feel tired.

*Five minutes later*

Masamune and Frieda were lying down on his couch,snuggled up against each other,as the rain poured down. both were sound asleep,enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

Frieda smiled in her sleep and moved closer to Masamune,making him smile.

*1 hour later*

Frieda looked up and found Masamune asleep,holding her in his gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Masamune"

She got up and walked towards the door And looked back at Masamune

"I hope the guys had as much fun as I did",she said with a she turned and left.

* * *

**Well I hope this was good.I'm really not good with the romance stuff so Follow,Review,and I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	2. Laurie and Nile

**Hi everybody. I've been meaning to update, it has been a very hard time right now . Last week, my grandmother died. I found out when my cousin posted it on Instagram. Oh well enough about sad WITH THE STORY. **

**Song:Secrets by One Republic**

* * *

~With Laurie, Ninel, and Kimiko~

"Well I think I'll head out too . C'ya later guys", said Laurie

Ninel and Kimiko nodded and Laurie left,headed in the opposite direction of Frieda

~With Laurie~

"Well, this seems nice.A calm,relaxing walk through the city."

She sighed and thought, 'This whole thing with Draco is just so weird and stressful. We all were once normal teenage girls, until Draco came . We'll never be normal'

Laurie shook her head out of her thoughts, "Let's just get my mind off things"

She walked to the park and sat down at a bench

"This should do just fine", she said pulling out her MP3 player, turned to one of the songs ,and relaxed.

&I need another story

Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm gonna tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away  
All my secrets away&

Laurie smiled as the song ended

"Music always knows how to make me feel better", she said as she stood and began walking

'I wonder if the city has a music store?', she thought to herself

She walked around some more and found out that there stood in front of the big glass a few minutes of thinking Laurie took a step inside.

"Wow",she said stunned as she looked around. She saw the album of the song she was just listening to.

"I can't believe they have this song here!", she then reached for the album only for it to be grabbed by another hand as well.

"Huh?"

Both hands moved, the other person was on the other looked up at each other. The other person was male.

He had brown hair with orange bangs, complemented by orange extensions. He has dim green eyes with orange face paint underneath. He has a light skin. He wore a long green shirt, black pants,a Black leather jacket, and Black and White converse.

"Oh sorry, were you gonna get that?", Laurie asked shyly

"No it's okay you can have it"

"I insist, it really wouldn't be a problem", Laurie bent down to get it, as she came back up she hit her head on one of shelves

"OWW!", Laurie fell back and rubbed her head

"Are you okay? ", the boy said running over to Laurie

"Yeah, I'm fine", she sat up, holding her head in pain

"Take it easy", he grabbed her arm and helped her up

"Thank you very much...uhhh"

"I-is there something the matter?"

"No, its just that, I don't know your name"

"O-oh, Nile"

"Thank you very much Nile, by the way, Im Laurie"

"Well you are very welcome Laurie"

They both smiled

"How about we buy it together and go to my place and listen to it"

Laurie felt a little uneasy, she's shy when meeting new people

"S-sure"

"Great, let's go"

They both bought the album together and began walking

"Laurie"

"Hmm Nile"

"Are you shy? "

Laurie blushed and kept her head down and nodded

"Its okay, I'm not gonna bite ya...maybe"

Laurie giggled and looked up at Nile

"Okay, Nile"

"Good"

They started feeling little drops of water hit their bare skin

"Probably just light rain, anyways", Nile said taking off his jacket and putting it around Laurie's shoulders.

Laurie smiled and moved closer to Nile. Nile noticed her being so close and put one arm around her.

"Thank you Nile"

They both stopped to face each other

"Laurie I uhh", Nile started

"Yes Nile? "

"I was wondering if-", just then did the rain started pouring

"I'll tell you later", he said grabbing her arm and running through the streets giggling

"We're already soaked Nile"

"Yeah, I guess we are"

They stopped and faced each other again

"Hey Nile"

"Yeah? "

"Race ya"

She started running through the rain laughing

"Im gonna get you", he said running after her

He caught her and spun her around. She laughed.

"Nile, ahhhhhhh, put me down,lil' crazy"

He laughed and put her down. When her feet touched the ground she ran. Nile soon caught up to her and went to his place

~At Nile's house~

"Nice place ya got here Nile"

"Thanks", he put the album in his laptop and played it

"You like them too I suppose"

"Oh them, Yeah I really do"

Laurie yawned and lied down on his couch. Nile sat down next to her.

"Laurie? "

No answer. Nile smiled and picked Laurie up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and turned off the lights and left.

"I guess she got tired", he smiled and went downstairs and slept on the couch

*5 hours later*

Laurie woke up and went downstairs. She saw Nile asleep and smiled.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping"

She kissed his forehead and left.

"Time to meet up with Ciara and the others"

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the long wait. I'll update between 1 and 2 times a week, hell maybe even more,hope you liked know the drill . review ,favorite, follow, and I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Kimiko, Tsubasa, Ninel, and Dashan

**Hi everybody. I've decided to write at least 2 or 4 chapters this is an apology for not updating. Ya you know, Review, Favorite, Foll -**

**Ciara : Got Damnit Follow and Enjoy. MOVE ON WITH THE DAMN STORY. **

**Me :. ...Touchy**

**Ciara : Whatever**

**Me:This chapter will have not alot of romance or any due to a later chapter I'm going to write**

* * *

~ With Kimiko and Ninel ~

" Wanna head out together? ", said Kimiko

"Sure ,why not "

They both set off on their magical adventure through Metal City

~ With Kimiko and Ninel...again ~

They both walked around for a few minutes .Until one of their stomachs growled.

Kimiko looked dead at Ninel who was blushing

" I guess I'm just a little hungry, we haven't ate since this morning "

" Let's get something to eat "

" Definitely "

They walked passed a group of boys

" Aye, you over there ", one of them said to Ninel and Kimiko

Ninel grabbed Kimiko's arm and walked faster

" Looks like they didn't here you boss "

" Hmph, Well then I'll make them here me", he said getting up and walking away

His friends chose to take a short cut through an alley and stepped in front of the two girls.

" Excuse me ",said Ninel

They tried to move pass them, but they blocked their way

" Hold on don't leave yet "

" Yeah, we just wanna play "

They cornered them into the alley they came out of

" What do you freaks want ", said Ninel

" Your friend is kinda cute.I like her", the leader said grabbing Kimiko and pushing her against a wall

" Get your nasty hands off of her ", Ninel said as she began to glow a green aura

"Woah", said the Leader

The other three boys tackled Ninel to the ground

"Get off Me!", she said struggling

Kimiko kicked the boy in the crotch and ran to her friend

"You sick bastards",Kimiko said kicking the boys off her friend

Ninel started to glow green closed her eyes and crouched down to touch the ground

"Chikyū! "

Big,sharp,pointy pillars of rock sprouted out from the rocks circled the boys,creating a cage around them

"HEY!What in the world of green hell is this?"

"Let us go!"

"Hmph,whatever",said Ninel

"Make sure NOT to bother us or anyone else again",Kimiko said

"Yeah,yeah,blah,blah,Let us go"

Ninel smiled and began walking away with Kimiko,"Chikyu"

Suddenly the pillars of rock disappear once more into the ground.

"C'mon Ninel,let's go",Kimiko said walking in front of Ninel

"I'm starving "

"I know right"

"Let's not waste time talking about it"

"Yeah, there's a diner just at the next street"

"Okay, we'll go there then"

~At the Diner~

Ninel and Kimiko sat quietly, until a waitress came over to them

"What would you like?"

"Two Double Beef Burgers and a Sprite and Ciara Mist"

**A/N:(See what I did there just now)**

They began to enjoy their meal

"Hello, would you mind if we sat with you?", a boy with long black hair with yellow highlights on the sides, green eyes, and light skin;wore a red shirt with a white vest, white baggy pants,and black shoes.

"Sure", said Kimiko

A boy with long sliver hair,amber eyes, and tan skin. He wore a brown and purple vest, white pants with yellow patches, and brown boots sat down next by Kimiko

The other sat by Ninel

"I'm Tsubasa Ootori, and that's Dashan Wang", said the silver-haired boy, who name was Tsubasa

"Nice to meet you, Tsubasa. I'm Kimiko Yamisaki, she's one of my best friends, Ninel Bychkov", Kimiko said referring to Ninel

"Nice to meet you both", said Dashan

"So Kimiko,I was was wondering about that tattoo on your arm"

" Oh that, well I made "

As Kimiko and Tsubasa began a conversation, Dashan decided to talk to Ninel

"Those two are going to get along well"

"Kimiko and Tsuabsa, Yeah"

"So Ninel, tell me about yourself"

"Well", she started off,"I took a dance class in New ring I have here, it's from my instructor, Mrs. Kwon"

"Wow, you must be a magnificent dancer"

"Yeah, I guess we just gonna talk about me or are you going to tell me something about you?"

"I like Martial Arts.I train in China, in a place called Beylin Temple"

"Sounds Fascinating"

" You've got to have strength and concentration"

"That's understandable"

"Plus, if you don't, you'll end up falling flat on your face trying to do a back flip"

"Lol, true, That is so true"

After a few minutes of laughter and conversation the lights shut off

"What the-What's going on?", asked Tsubasa

"Sorry sweeties", said the waitress as she approached their table

"Why are the lights off?"asked Kimiko

"Due to the rain, the power has been cut off"

"Oh, okay, when will it be back on?"

"We're not sure when it'll stop raining, but I'm sure it'll be back on once it has you need anything? "

"No, thank you"

The waitress (I'm gonna call her Beth) Beth sighed, "Okay then, if you need something just call for me", she then left

"I have an me, waitress", said Kimiko

"You can call me Beth"

"I think I can get the power back on"

"Okay, if you think you can"

Kimiko got up and Beth lead her to the basement

"This should be easy"

She started looking for the Circuit Board

"Here we are", she said looking it up and down

She closed her eyes and touched it.

She started glowing and closed her opened her eyes and they were glowing the same color as her aura

"Raitoningu! "

Bolts of lightning were generated from her hand and into the circuit board. She stopped glowing and smiled

"That was easy"

**~Upstairs~**

A few minutes after Kimiko went downstairs the power came back on

"Wow, she did it", said Tsubasa

Ninel smiled, knowing what Kimiko had done

"I wonder how?", asked Dashan

Kimiko came back upstairs smiling

"Good Job, Kimiko", said Ninel

"Yeah, how'd ya do it?", said Beth

"Thanks, I just 'messed around' with the Circuit Board and it came back on", Kimiko winked at Ninel when she said 'Messed Around'

"Well, whatever you did, thanks alot. If you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know", she said smiling and walking away

"That went well", Kimiko said sitting down

"Sure did"

***5 hours later***

The guys hung out more and got to know each other

"Well guys, we gotta go", said Ninel

"Yeah, it was really fun hanging out with you ", said Kimiko

"Us too, well C'ya later", said Tsubasa

The four left out of the diner and Kimiko and Ninel separated from Dashan and Tsubasa

As they began walking away they heard the guys call turned their heads and they were running up to them

"What's going on guys?", asked Ninel

"We was wondering"

"If you would like to go out sometime? "

Ninel squealed inside and Kimiko almost fainted

"We'd love to!", they both yelled out

"This Friday,8:00", said Tsuabasa

Kimiko kissed his cheek and Ninel kissed Dashan's blader blushed a deep shade of red.

The two girls smiled and walked away, leaving the two boys starstruck

"Is it me, or did those two guys that asked us out, look like tomatoes"

"I think they look like tomatoes"

They were silent for a moment then bursted out with laughter

"Let's go see what Ciara wants"

* * *

**Me:Okay that's it**

**Tsubasa:*Drooling thinking about Kimiko***

**Dashan:*Passed out dreaming about Ninel***

**Me:Let them have time to readjust**

**Ciara:Btw, CX has more OC'S left over from previous senders. she was thinking about putting them in her story about randomness. PM her if it's okay for her to use your Oc.**

**Me:Thanks,yeah, I felt bad for people sending in OC's, but their oc not being in the story.****I need the name, age, gender,personality, and crush.**

**Dashan:*still passed out***

**Tsubasa:*Still drooling***

**Me:CX-**

**Ciara:Ciara, Tsubasa, and Dashan**

**Me:Out**


	4. RyugaxCiara

**Okay so here is the next chapter, yay!**

**Ryuga:Yay...No, not really**

**Me:Ciara returns in this chapter**

**Ryuga:YAY**

**Ciara:SMH *Shakes Head***

**Me:Heh heh...On with teh storeh**

* * *

Ninel, Kimiko, Laurie, and Frieda met up first

"So what did you guys do?", askes Frieda

They all looked at each other with smirks on their faces

"Oh, nothing", they all, except Frieda, said

"Okie Dokie", she said

"I wonder what Ciara had to do", said Laurie

"Me too", Ninel said

"Well here we are", Kimiko said stopping in front of the WBBA

"Okay, let's head in", said Laurie

They walked into the WBBA

~Inside The WBBA~

Ciara was sitting in a chair talking with Ryo until Kimiko, Ninel, Laurie, and Frieda walked in

"So these are the others you speaked of, correct? "

Ciara nodded,"Frieda, Laurie, Kimiko, and Ninel"

"Nice to meet you", said Ryo

"Hiya", said Frieda

"Heyo", said Laurie

"Hey", Kimiko said

"Hi", Ninel said

"Ciara has told me about the rising of Dark Draco and Dark Demonic Dragons"

They all nodded

"Well I believe we should assist you in your training"

"Understood, but I want the guys to understand also"

"That can be arranged"

Ryo started to speak into a microphone on his desk,"Hikaru, please send the others to my office for an important meeting"

Hikaru heard the call and left to get the guys

~With the guys~

"This better not be a dumb meeting about that blader spirit bull shit", said Kyoya

"Yo-Yo, that's not very nice to say", said Yuu

"Yeah, Yo-Yo", said Kakeru teasing

Kyoya rolled his eyes as they reached the doors to Ryo's and took a step inside and their jaws hit the floor

"Ninel!?"

"Dashan!?"

"Kimiko!?"

"Tsubasa!?

"Laurie!?"

"Nile!?"

"Frieda!?"

"Masamune!?"

"Yuu!"

Everybody looked at Yuu

"What,I wanted to join in"

"You guys know each other?"

"I met Masamune today in town"

"That's exactly how I met Nile"

"Me and Ninel too"

"I knew you guys would meet one of them", said Ciara who was hiding in her chair

"CIARA!?", said, everybody(except for Ninel,Kimiko,Laurie,Frieda, and Ryo)

"How many times do I have to tell yall not to ware it out"

"Ware it out my ass, where in the Helios were you?", said Kyoya

"Im right here so...", said Helios

They all glared at him

"...Nevermind"

"I was set on a journey by Light Draco"

"And?"

Ciara sighed, "I'm going to tell you all a long story"

"Okay", said the guys

"First the D.R. has 5 leaders, their spirits live inside us", said Ciara

"Aqua", said Laurie

"Tala", said Frieda

"Zylon", said Kimiko

"Nikia", said Ninel

"And Rai", said Ciara

"We're gonna show you how to summon the leaders"

The girls started glowing and lined up. Frieda orange, Laurie blue, Kimiko purple, and Ninel green

"Kūki!"

"Mizu!"

"Raitoningu! "

"Chikyū!"

"And to make it complete", Ciara said jumping from her chair and standing by Frieda

"Kasai!"

Ciara started to glow bright red

A circle formed on the floor, it was cut into 5 had a symbol of the elements. Ciara stood where the fire symbol was, Frieda air, Laurie Water, Kimiko lightning, and Ninel Earth.

"Rai",said Ciara

"Tala",said Frieda

"Aqua",Laurie said

"Zylon ",Kimiko followed

" Nikia",ended Ninel

Their hair flew up as their aura shone opened their eyes,which were glowing.5 dragons,same color as their auras,flew out of their bodies.

They stopped glowing and the dragons flew around them

"Nice to see ya", said Ciara

A red dragon, about the same size as Draco, spoke to Ciara,"What have you summoned us for?"

"These are my friends, they're going to assist us in are training, Rai"

Frieda's dragon spirit, Tala the orange one, spoke up,"Is that so?"

"I guess so, that's what Ciara said", said Aqua, Laurie's dragon, whom was blue

"Are you willing to help them?", asked the purple dragon, Zylon, which is Kimiko's dragon

"Yes", said Gingka,"Anything for are friend and the world"

, Ciara's dragon, Rai, was taken back

"So, you do not fear of Draco? And the Darkness that shall become of your life?", the green dragon, Ninel's dragon, Nikia said

"No, we'll try are hardest and we'll beat Dark Draco"

"Let's kick some Dragon as-"

"Watch it"

Ciara looked around the room and didn't see the person she depply wanted to see, unfortunately, Rai noticed

"Is something wrong, Ciara? ", he asked

"No its nothing"

Ciara walked out of the room and Rai followed

"Ok, what's wrong? You really didn't think I was that stupid?"

Ciara smiled,"Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"You miss someone? "

Ciara gasped, shocked at Rai's response

"N-no! Don't be stupid, Rai", Ciara said looking away from him, hiding her blush

"Go find him, I'll even help you"

Ciara looked at Rai, confused

"C'mon, you've never asked me for a ride.I thought once you found out about me, you would use me as your horse"

Ciara smiled and opened the window letting Rai flew around the WBBA and Ciara looked out the window.

"C'mon girl", said Rai

Ciara sighed and jumped out of the she was falling to the ground, Rai swooped down and caught her on his back

"What does this boy look like?", asked Rai

"He has tan skin, amber eyes, spiky whote haor with a red patch in it", as Ciara started to describe Ryuga she began to loose focus.

"Okay...There!"

He saw Ryuga walking down the let Ciara down on top of a building

"Thanks Rai, I owe you one"

Ciara smiled and jumped down from the building and ran just a few feet away from him

He walked into the street and a speeding car was coming

Ciara gasped and stopped thinking

"RYUGA!", Ciara's feet started glowing and she ran at sonic speed and pushed of them tumbled onto the sidewalk with Ryuga on top of Ciara

"Hey", said Ciara, who was panting

"Ciara? What,when did you get back?", Ryuga asked

"Today, silly"

Ryuga smiled when he noticed the position they were in

Ciara smiled back,"Ryuga I-"

Just then another car came pass and water from the rain splashed on them.

"REALLY!?", said Ciara

Ryuga looked at the car then back at Ciara,"Do the guys-"

"Yeah, they know I'm back"

Ryuga smiled and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist

"Bum,put me down", Ciara said taking his headpiece off of him and putting it on.

She waved her hand at Rai, letting him know he could chose to stay and watch the sparks fly

'Young Love', he thought, smiling

"So, where were you headed?", asked Ciara

"That's not did you leave?"

Ciara told him the story

"Oh okay, so these Dragons are at the WBBA?"

"Yeah, one of them is with me though, he's up there", Ciara pointed to the building Rai dropped her off at

"Let's head back"

"Yeah, I call shot gun", Ciara said playfully

Rai came over and Ciara and Ryuga got on his back . Ciara was in front and Ryuga in back, with his arms around her hips

'I'm so glad she's back', he thought smiling

* * *

**Me:Well I think that went well**

**Ryuga:*Looks at Ciara, smiling* Sure did, nice job CX**

**Ciara:Whatever *Leaves with Ryuga***

**Me:Well**

**Ciara:*Comes back in* Nice job, Kiddo**

**Me:Only think it's nice cuz you n Dragon Boy Z over there had a romance scene in it**

**Ciara:As if *Leaves again***

**Me:CX-**

**Ryuga&Ciara:AND US!**

**Me:Out**


	5. Training And The Beach Pt 1

**Hi everyone!My friend has been helping me with with this story**

**We planned to write some stuff together**

**Also, I've been on Polyvore alot**

**I named some outfits after the OC'S**

**Hope that doesn't bother you**

**The OC's inspired me to make them**

**Also, I really like the outfits the OC's wear, very original**

**Give it up for the creator of the OC's:**

**GoldenAngel999 for Frieda Love**

**InsanityQueen for Laurie Connors**

**Ryugafanfgirl Riga for Kimiko Yamisaki**

**And Graceful Amaryllis for Ninel Bychkov**

**Thank You all very much, your Oc's are spectacular, amazing**

**Hope you Enjoy!Review,Favorite,Follow too?**

* * *

After Ciara and Ryuga got home, Ryo assigned the girls their rooms

~The Next Day~

Ciara was up first, practicing her powers . She tried, but her flames would fizzle

"Damnit!", she yelled for the 30th time

Sitting down on the roof of the WBBA,she cupped her face

"I fucking hate this shit...", she mumbled to herself

Voices were heard below, who would be up at 5:28 AM?

Besides her, that is...

She moved towards the sound, an open window caught her attention

A pole stuck out above the window, she climbed onto the pole

Hanging upside down, she looked through the window.

'Ryuga? This is Ryuga's Room?', she thought

Ryuga was on the phone,"Babe, I'm sorry your cat died"

'Babe?'

"I'll take you to a pet shop, okay? Then we can go out for ice cream"

Ciara could hear sniffles from the phone

"Now, I want you to go to some sleep"

'So that's what has been going on while I was gone'

"I love you, my very special girl"

Ciara climbed back up and sat for a while, staring into the clouds

'Let's try this again',her mind told her as she stood

She held her arms crossed, cleopatra style

Her aura shone bright,she moved out of her position and held her arms out

Two flames appeared in her hands

"Kasai!", she shouted

The flames spread and surrounded spiraled around her body

Smiling, she raised her hands to her examimed them

"They didn't fizzle, Good"

'Dark Draco brought all of this shit into are lives', she thought looking into the flames

The girls have to summon their powers,until they can do it on their own

She smirked and the flames disappeared from her hands

Turning on her heel, she went inside and to her room

~In Ciara's Room~

She looked upon her room and went over to her bed

Her foot kicked a box

"What the..."

She looked underneath her bed and pulled out a box

"Hmmm, what do we have here?"

Looking through the box she found a few things:

A picture

A notebook and Pen

And a...Snapback

Ciara stared at the items,remembering them as if it were yesterday

*1Year Ago*

Ciara was lying down in her room

She just woke up and decided to write in her 'Awesome Book Of Awesomeness'

Yu read it while she was out and started to call it that

She tapped the pen she wrote with on her chin,"Hmmmm..."

Benkei, Ryuga, Gingka, Yu, Tithi, Kenta, and Tsubasa burst through the door

"B-B-B-B-BULL! Happy Birthday Ciara!"

"Haha, Happy birthday CeCe!", yelled Yu, Tithi,and Kenta as they jumped on her

"Happy Birthday,'CeCe'", Tsubasa said chuckling

"Happy Birthday,Can I have some cake!?", exclaimed Gingka

"Funny how Benkei didn't ask me that..."

"Happy Birthday,Shorty", Ryuga said, a smirk on his face

"Whatever Dragon Breath"

Ciara got up and smiled

"Thanks guys, you really shouldn't have"

"Ooooh, Ooooh! Wanna open our present!?", the three children asked

"Sure", Ciara said sitting down

"Here you go, Tithi and Kenchi helped me I guess you could say it's their gift too", said Yu as he handed me a box

I opened the box and pulled out a Red and Black snapback

"Wait...", Ciara said as she stretched over and pulled something from under her pillow

Her jaw dropped as she looked between the snapback and the object from her pillow, it was a picture

She had on the snapback,red cargo shorts, and a black tank-top

Yu was laying on her chest, she held him tight

He was wearing green shorts, a yellow tank with the Libra sign, and green skater shoes

"Y-you saved it? All this time?"

"Mmmhhhmm",he said rocking back and forth on his heels

"Do you like it?", Tithi asked

"Sorry if it's not a good gift, Madoka saod we should get something more thoughtful", said Kenta, hanging his head down

Ciara took her hand away from her mouth and smiled

"Are you kidding me? This has has to be the most thoughtful gift anyone could receive! "

She stood and picked them up,"I love you guys soooooo much",she saod giving them a squeeze

"We love you too, CeCe", they said returning the hug

She set them down and the Snapback, she put it on her head

"C'mon, Madoka made you Breakfast Pancakes"

Tsubasa grabbed her arm and led her downstairs and into the dining room

"We'll give you are presents later, eat breakfast"

Ciara shrugged as she sat down and Madoka came into the roow with a plate with 5 strawberry pancakes and a lit candle on top

"Here you go, Birthday Girl"

Ciara smiled and blew out the candle

*1 year later*

Ciara thoughts were interrupted when Kyouya came into her room,"Go check it with Ryo and the girls"

"Okay, sure"

He nodded and left

~With Ryo in the WBBA~

"Aye Ryo"

He looked up at Ciara

"Kyouya told us to come here"

"I wanna see your powers"

"Yeah well I think I can show you my powers or we can all demonstrate,Hagane?"

"You all can demonstrate, I'll be collecting a lot of your data"

She left with Ryo and the guys..errr Girls

~Some weird room(s) in the WBBA~

Ciara,Frieda,Laurie,Kimiko,and Ninel,were in separate rooms.

All 5 rooms were surrounded by targets

"Ok,we need to know exactly how your powers work,please demonstrate on the targets"

"No prob,Kimiko,Ninel?"

"Yeah?",they both answered

"Focus on the targets,they're the only thing in the room other than you, don't think to hard, you'll end up messing it up"

"Okay"

"Got it"

Ciara nodded

"Frieda,Laurie, do exactly what I told them"

They both nodded

"You guys are strong, don't let wanting to make it perfect ruin it"

"Okie Dokie", said Frieda

"Let's do this", said Laurie,determined

Ciara smiled

"Okay,I'll do my best"

"That's all I want,your best."

"Okay start please"

"All of you, good luck", Ciara said

Ciara and the others started glowing

Ciara:Red

FriedaOrange

Laurie:Blue

Kimiko:Purple

Ninel:Green

Their eyes started glowing the same color as their auras

Lava shot out of the ground in Ciara's room.

It Circled her torso, hips,legs, and upper half of her body.

The lava vanished and she was wearing a red crop top, a red mini skirt, red leather jacket, and red three-inch heel boots.

She also wore glasses

(The glasses are similar to Masquerade's from Bakugan, I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!)

"It's gonna get hot in here!"

Flames appeared in her hands.

She threw the flames at the targets

As expected, the targets burned, leaving nothing but ash

"Hmph...that was easy", she said placing a hand on her hip

* * *

In Frieda's room there was nothing but herself and the targets

She smiled and raised her hand directly into the air.

It glowed orange as wind began to form a tornado around her

A bright orange light could be seen through the torndao.

The light began poking beams through the tornado

As more beams shot out the tornado dissapeared

Frieda was a girl around 5"6.

She had baby blue eyes and cherry red hair with side bangs, though they don't cover her eyes

When the tornado disappeared, she wore a different outfit.

A light blue/periwinkle corset with a silver/white vest over it.

She also wore ripped denim shorts, white fingerless gloves, sky blue leggings, and white combat boots. Her cherry hair is tied in a ponytail.

Her hand reached up and started to glow again.

She brought her hand down fast,almost as if she was cutting something.

Blades of air cut through all the Targets.

"Yay!", she shouted as she jumped into the air

* * *

In Laurie's room the targets were floating above her.

"Breath Laurie, breath", she said standing straight

Laurie has wavy cocoa brown hair and lime green eyes

Her hair is in a ponytail and she has a light skin-tone

She raised her hands and crossed them over her head

Water flowed from her hands and down her back

Moving her hands forward, the water closed over her.

She closed her eyes and the water consumed her whole body.

She lowered her hands to her sides,the water was still over her

Her eyes opened.A smile on her lips

She spread out her arms and the water went back to her hands.A blue orb inside her right hand

When her body could fully be seen, she had an outfit change

She wore a light blue shirt that is transparent and it reaches her upper arm and it doesn't cover her shoulders.

She also wore a white tank top underneath the shirt.

She wears a blue mini skirt with white combat boots.

Her hair is done up in a side braid that hangs on her left shoulder.

She waved her hands above her head,the water followed.

Her hands went into a circular motion,making the water go towards the targets.

The water formed into the shape of a hand.

The water-hand? The water hand grasped the targets and crushed them.

"Awesome, it worked!"

The blue orbs in her hands dissapeared

"Wow...", she said looking at her hand

* * *

In Kimiko's room she stood there looking at the targets

She could feel electric shocks going through her body.

A smile played on her lips.

She has long slight-wavy straight raven black hair, black eyes with golden rims and olive-peach looking skin.

Her most unique feature is her part blood red bangs on her left.

They turn from black to red starting from her scalp to the tip of the hair and resembles a three point fire.

Lightning Struck down on her body.A big Smoke cloud covered her completely

Thunder and laughter could be heard in the background

Kimiko stepped out of the smoke, her outfit different as well

She wears a black halter neck top with golden edging, dark purple miniskirt and white vest.

She also wore a pair of white fingerless gloves, black stockings and black high heel laced boots.

Last but not least, she also wears her ruby pendant with it.

"HaHaHa!, she yelled as lightning struck down again

A show of lightning began to show,the lightning struck the targets and they exploded

All the wood left a smokey scent to it

"Hahaha!", Kimiko yelled as lightning began to lift up pieces of rock

"Kimiko, control yourself"

"Huh?", she stopped laughing and the lightning bolts stopped

"Oh thanks, I almost lost it"

* * *

In Ninel's room,she stood there,just as Kimiko did before.

Each of them are connected in a special way, so they can send mind messages to each other.

"Try your hardest, not to hard though"

"Okay, let's do this"

She got down on her knees and touched the rocky floor

A cage of rocks caved over her body

There was a little hole at the top, almost like a volcano

A green light sprung out of the top like water and a blowhole

The rocky cage bursted and sent rock shards flying

She now wore a emerald green collared halter top on with an earth brown colored corset-styled waist belt on.

She wears a pair of chocolate brown colored shorts that reaches mid-thigh length at most it has green rose embodiment on the right pocket.

Ninel tends to wear a pair of black knee length socks on with a pair of emerald green combat styled boots with her outfit

She wears tanzanite snowflake stud earrings and a matching ring.

Her hair is tied in a French plait with her right eye covered completely.

"Let's get this done"

She held her hands low in a fist and then raised them

The rocky floor turned into a pointy big shard of rock knocked the targets into the air

Her hands expanded and the mountain burst and the shards of rock aimed at the targets around it, shredding them.

"Awesome for me"

"Good Job Ninel!"

They all stopped glowing,and came out their rooms.

"Well that's how it works"

"Ok so you guys summon the Element to you?"

"Yes,pretty much"

"We're gonna kick Draco's Ass!", shouted Kimiko

"It isn't that simple, Draco has gotten a lot stronger since then, no one has ever challenged Draco to the point where he has to use all of his strength, we don't know what we're up against", said Ninel

"Well I know one thing"

"What's that Ciara?"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat"

Face Palm

"You sound like Gingka"

"Whatever, let's go"

They all left together

"Well that went pretty well"

"I guess so"

"We'll see how things go from here"

"Yes we shall"

"Can we go shopping,later? I was thinking about going to the beach"

"Sure, why don't we ask the guys if they wanna come with"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go"

"To the guys or shopping"

"Let's take the guys shopping with us"

"Okay, now let's go"

"I'll meet up with you guys later, I'm gonna grab a burger"

Laurie chuckled,"Why didn't Madoka get Ryuga and you get Gingka?"

"FYI, Ryuga already has a girlfriend"

"Oh...sorry"

"it's okay, wasn't really my kinda guy anymore.I've changed alot,Y'know?"

"Yeah, you sure have"

~With The Guys~

"Hey guys?",yelled Masamune

"What? And you don't have to yell"

"Yeah, we're right here, almost blew out my goddamn eardrum"

"Whatever,we should go to the beach!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking! ", said A feminine voice

"Frieda?"

"Yeah, baby! Let's go to the beach", Frieda said tackling Masamune in a hug

"O-okay, sure"

"I thought you wanted to go shopping first?", Ciara said as she Laurie, Kimiko, and Ninel came into the room

They all had changed now

Frieda wears a purple headband for her hair.

She also wore golden hoop-earrings and a heart-shaped necklace that says "love".

She wore a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design.

She also wears ripped-short denim shorts with a brown heart belt and purple velvet stilettos.

Her cherry hair is left loose with her signature purple headband

**A/N:(I'M IN LOVE WITH HER OUTFIT!)**

Laurie spoke up,"Yeah, we should buy beach outfits"

"And towels too, beach balls, sunscreen,all that"

"That too"

Laurie wore a baby blue tanktop with a black jacket with a neck collar.

(the jacket part is similar to Hikaru's but it is short and reaches her ribs)

Laurie wears blue short shorts that reaches her upper thigh.

She wears black fingerless gloves and boots that look like Kyoya's but they are black and reaches her knees.

Her hair is let down and is straightened

"I can't wait!", Ninel said

"Well I guess I'm in too", said Dashan, standing by Ninel

Ninel wore a loose silver colored off the shoulder halter top with kimono length sleeves on it.

She also wears the top with a pair of metallic blue leather combat gloves on with a pair metallic blue denim boy shorts on with black fishnet leggings under the shorts.

She wore a pair of silver thigh length leather boots on.

Her hair is loose and straighten with the side swept bangs covering her left eye, but she wears a braided silver leather hide headband on her head with a silver snowflake on.

As for jewelry, she wears a pair of tanzanite snowflake stud earrings with a matching silver ring with a tanzanite snowflake gemstone on it.

Her hair is straighten with side swept bangs that covers her left eye completely.

"Who's all going?", asked Kyouya

"I'm definitely in!"

"Thanks, Masamumu!"

"You going Kimiko?", asked Tsubasa, taking her hand in his

Kimiko wore a black bandeau, long black skinny jeans, a large white coat and white flat boots.

She also wears skull decorated charm bracelet and silver bangles.

She has a tattoo on her arm

The tattoo is a rose surrounded demonic heart tattoo with her name on it. She also wears her ruby pendant with it

**A/N:(That tattoo sounds so awesome, no lie)**

"Y-yeah, sure Tsubasa"

"What's going on?", said Ryuga walking in

Another person followed him, a female

She had peach skin,long blond hair,and big brown eyes

She wore a black tank top with a short white leather jacket.

She had on a black ruffle skirt

At the ends of the skirt was silver lining

Her hair was left straight with a daisy headband on

"Oh, we were just gonna go to the beach, that's all"

"Ooooh, Ryuga! Can we go, please!", the girl said clutching onto his arm

"Sure,Mesu"

"Yay,oh uh...Hi?", she said shyly waving

"Huh? Oh yeah, this is is my friend"

"I'm his girlfriend, isn't that right Ryu", she said wrapping her arm around his neck from behind

"Yeah, that's right"

"Okay, so let's head out", said Ciara

Ciara had on a red and black plaid corset with red ribbon and black frills at the edges

She had on black skinny jeans and red and black Nike wedges

Also, she wore red stud earrings that said,"Brat", a minni mouse diamond studded watch,and a black,All Time Low Carpal cuff wristband

"Sure, lets go", Nile said putting his arm around Laurie

"We should tell Madoka and the others,I'm gonna get Yu, Tithi, and Kenta"

Ciara left the room, Ocean blue eyes followed her

"You coming, bro", said Kakeru

Kyouya glanced at the door again and answered,"Hmph,sure kid"

"We're going to the BEACH!", Yu yelled from the other room

Ciara came back into the room with:

Yu

Tithi

Kenta

Madoka

Gingka

Benkei

Ryuto

Gasur

Selen

Sophie

Mei-Mei

And, Hikaru

"Let's go,FOR THE LAST TIME!", Ciara said laughing

"Okay"

"Oh, and Ryo said instead of just one day, we should take the whole week"

"Sweeeet"

"We're gonna stay at a resort so lets just buy stuff once we get there"

"YAY!"

"Remind me, why are we bringing them again?", Kyouya whispered to Ciara

"Haha, shut up", she playfully pushed him and left out the room

"I was just asking,Yeeesh"

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too long, oh well.I hope you enjoy.**

**And if you wanna see the Polyvore outfits I made, theirs a link on my profile**

**The outfits are beach themed**

**I'm in love with Cherry flavored Poptarts, they're awesome!**

**R&R!**


	6. Training And The Beach Pt 1 in a half

**Hi everybody. Here's the next chappie!**

**I'm pumped and staying up all night**

**I'm an ALL NIGHTER! Or something like that**

**I got pop and candy so I'm good**

**MMM, Jolly Ranchers and Peachy Peach**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**And Enjoy!**

**Ps:Sorry about last chappie**

**I just updated it**

**Hope this fixes the problem!**

* * *

Frieda was in her room, packing clothes for the trip

"Mmmm, what else should I bring?"

Masamune walked into her room

He smiled when she didn't notice.

He carefully walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands

"Guess whooo", he said

"Masamumu!", she said, trying to pull his hands away

"Okay, fine"

He let go and they both laughed

"What brings you here?", she asked

"Nothing I guess, just wanted to see you"

"Okie Dokie, what do you think I should wear to the beach?"

He began looking through her clothes and pulled out a Hot Pink Bikini

"Great, thanks.I'll be right back", she said kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom

Masamune touched his face as heat rose to it

Frieda came back out,"How do I look?"

He turned red

"Oh my god! Masamune, breath", she said running over to him

"I am breathing,why would I need to breath?"

"Number Uno, sorry it looked like you weren't breathing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looked like you got a sun burn...on your face.

"Oh...okay"

"And Number Dos, if you don't breath, you'll die"

"Thanks for the heads up", he said

"You're very welcome, Masamumu"

"Y'know, you call me Masamumu alot.I should give you a nickname"

"Okay, what's my nickname"

"Mmmmm...Cherry Girl"

"I like we, Masamumu", she said holding her arm out

"We Shall, Cherry Girl", he said crossing his arm with hers and walking out of the room

'My Cherry Girl', he thought as they walked

'My Masamumu', she thought

They both moved closer together and walked down the hall

* * *

Laurie sat down on her bed

She already packed all her clothes

"What should I wear today?", she said standing up and going through her dresser

"I don't know, you tell me"

She turned around and Nile was standing in the doorway

"O-oh hey, N-Nile"

"Sup, doing?", he said walking in and sitting on her bed

"Nothing much, I'm trying to figure out what to wear today"

"What's wrong with that outfit", he said pointing a finger at her

"I don't know, I guess I feel like wearing...something different"

"Come here", he said standing up

She walked over to him and he looked at her.

"W-why are y-you looking at me,l-like that?", she said looking down at her feet

He held her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eyes

He smiled,"You look best in blue"

"What?"

"It brings out the sparkle in your eyes"

"O-okay, Thanks I..."

"Yeah?"

"O-oh nothing"

"Okay, get dressed", he said smiling and leaving the room

'Why can't I just tell him?', she thought plopping onto her bed

'Why can't I just tell her?', he thought leaning on the wall

* * *

Tsubasa was in his room, looking at the ceiling

Someone knocked on the door

"Who is it?"

"Tsubasa? It's Kimiko, open up"

Tsubasa went over to the door and opened it

"Hey Kimiko, hows it going?"

"I'm doing great, thanks"

"Sit down, anywhere you please"

She sat down at his desk

"Hey!", she said looking at him

"What is it?", he asked, looking at himself

"We're both wearing purple!", she said getting up

"Oh yeah, I hope people don't mistake us for a couple"

"Definitely", she said laughing

"Well, let's get going"

"Sure, Tsubasa"

'Please let someone mistake us for a couple', they thought as they walked out the room

* * *

Ninel was already downstairs.

She walked into the gangs' hangout room and saw Hikaru,Mei-Mei, Sophie, Selen, and DaShan

"Hey Mei-Mei,Sophie,Selen, and...DaShan"

"Hello,are you going with us?",asked Sophie

"Yeah, I can't wait"

"I know 'll be totally awesome"

"Hey,Ninel",Selen said

"Helllooo, Ninel", DaShan said walking over to her

She waved and smiled

"You look beautiful, Ninel"

"Thanks, DaShan."

"Green really suits you"

"I guess it does"

He smiled and grabbed her hand,"Ready to Go?"

"Yeah, Definitely", she said squeezing his hand

* * *

Ciara was walking out of her room

She decided not to wear her necklace outside

She took her bracelet off cuz she got tired of looking at it

In her room, she went through all of her jewelry and picked out a necklace with a lion's head and diamonds going through the mane

She reached the elevator and walked inside

Kyouya walked in after her and turned on the button for the 3rd floor

"Hmph, looks like you finally wore it", he said, smirking

The necklace was a gift he gave her on her 16th birthday, last year

"Yes, it's my first time wearing it."

"Why haven-"

"But I always had it with me"

"If you say so"

"Plus, you say you gave it to me cuz' of my Zodiac sign."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems really Likely that the 'King Of Beast', would get a gift like that"

"You callin' me a liar?", he asked taking a step forward

The elevator door opened

"Maybe, Maybe not."

He smirked at her

"We'll talk later Yo-Yo", she said walking out

"Sure, CeCe"

Ciara rolled her eyes and went over to the guys

Kyouya followed and stopped behind her

"Okay so, who wants to drive?"

"I'll drive my car, Ninel can take my other one if she wants."

"Sure, awesome!"

Ciara through Ninel the car keys

"I'll drive", said Tsubasa

"Me too", Nile said

"Okay, will everybody be able to fit?"

"Don't know,let's see"

Ciara's Car:Kyouya,Kakeru,Gasur,Hikaru

Ninel's Car:DaShan,Tithi,Sophie,Mei-Mei, and Selen

(Ha, DaShan stuck with the kids and chicks)

Tsubasa's car:Kimiko, Yu, Gingka,Madoka

Nile's Car:Laurie,Benkei,Kenta, Ryuto

(Awww, Laurie's stuck with guys, atleast she has Nile)

"Aye Masamune!"

"Yeah?"

"Put your and Frieda's stuff in my trunk and drive my motorcycle"

"Alright! "

Ciara tossed him the keys

"Frieda you go with him"

"Yeah, we all should be set"

"Okay let's go!"

They all got into their cars (AND MOTORCYCLES) and rode to the beach

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to write more, but decided not to**

**I hope this went well**

**Review, Favorite, Follow?**

**QOTD:Should The Oc's and their Crushes share rooms?**

**C'ya next time, which is in-like 10 hours, bye**

**CX,**

**Out**


	7. Keys and Rooms

**I got more candy!**

**I feel so pumped**

**I got in trouble cuz me and my sis were fighting**

**Did you notice how all these sentences start with I**

**ooo I sound so selfish**

**One of the sentences starts with D, ha**

**That's enough of that**

**Enjoy, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

* * *

The guys drove to the beach resort

"Here we are", Tsubasa said as he got out

Nile, DaShan, and Masamune got out of their/Ciara's cars

(Masamune actually got off the motorcycle)

The four boys winked at each other and began to open the doors for the ladies

"Here Frieda, let me help you", Masamune said

He grabbed Frieda's hips and carefully pulled her off the motorcycle

"Thanks guys", the girls said kissing them on the cheek

"Y-your Welcome"

(They truly are Gentlemen)

Ciara got out of her car and so did Kyouya

"Here we are", she said smiling

She went to the trunk and tossed Kyouya the keys

"Pop the trunk"

He shrugged and did as told

"Thanks, Yo-Yo"

He smirked

"How come she gets to call you Yo-Yo, but I cant!"

"Cuz' she's not an annoying little brat"

Ciara grabbed Everyone's bags and gave them to Benkei

"Thanks, Big Guy"

"B-B-B-BULL! I'm not a pack mule"

"You are now"

Everyone laughed

Ciara sat down and got on her Galaxy S4 (I got the same phone)

Kyouya sat by her and crossed his arms and closed his eyes

"Okay, who's sharing rooms with who?"

"One of the rooms with have three beds"

"Oooo, I wanna share with Benkei", said Kenta

"Sure pal!", he said moving by Kenta

"Me and Masamumu!", said Frieda as she wrapped one arm around Masamune's neck

"Okay, I guess I'm with Kimiko"

"Laurie?"

"Oh...uh, sure Nile"

"How about you, Ninel?", DaShan asked

"Absolutely,DaShan"

"I'm with Madoka", said Gingka

"Me and Hikaru",Selen said

"Soph?", asked Mei-Mei

"Us three!",said Ryuto, Gasur, and Kakeru in unison

"Yeah, me and Mei-Mei!", said Sophie

"I'm rooming with Tithi"

"Yeah! Me and Yu"

"Kyouya and Ciara will share rooms"

Ciara looked up and Kyouya opened his eyes,"What?"

"You two are gonna be sharing rooms"

Ciara looked at Kyouya and shrugged

Kyouya did the same

"Okay, that's settled"

They all went up to the front desk

"WBBA?", he asked

"Yep"

"Okay"

He gave Madoka and Gingka, Yu and Tithi, Mei-Mei and Sophie, Hikaru and Selen,Ryuto,Gasur, and Kakeru, and Kenta and Benkei their keys.

Only Ciara, Kyouya, DaShan, Ninel,Kimiko,Tsubasa, Laurie, Nile, Frieda, and Masamune Remained

The Guy at the register gave the girls their keys.A little charm was on each key

On Frieda's their was a little tornado

Laurie had a water drop

Ninel had a flower

Kimiko had a lightning bolt

And Ciara had a flame

"Thanks"

"Your welcome,Ciara"

"How did you know my na-"

"Have a nice day"

Ciara walked away,'How did he know my name?'

Kyouya caught up to Ciara

"You know that guy?"

"No..."

"He gave you a bad feeling,didn't he?"

Ciara nodded and went into the elevator

"How about we finish that conversation, CeCe"

"Sure thing, Yo-Yo"

He smirked and leaned on the wall

"So, CeCe"

"Yeah, Yo-Yo"

"Shit, I don't know"

"Then why would you...nevermind"

"You interested in somebody?"

"Well...I do have one guy in mind"

"What's his name?"

"You interested in somebody?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about her...or him"

"Hmph,she's not afraid to be herself"

"Sounds stunning"

"She is..."

"Wow"

"Hmph, Jealous?"

"Nahh, sounds like we could be great friends"

"I bet you would"

The elevator door opened and they walked out

She clutched the key in her hand tightly

"I think that guy had something to do with Draco"

"What?"

"The Key", she said holding it up

"So what,it has a flame on it"

"Right,I have a flame, Frieda has a tornado, Kimiko has a lightning bolt, Laurie has a water drop, and Ninel has a flower"

He looked at the Key

"We gotta warn the guys to be careful around here"

"Okay"

'Draco, I swear I'll kick your sorry ass if anything happens to them'

* * *

**This is what I was gonna write last chapter, but decided not to**

**Basically this is just to fill in the parts from last chapter**

**QOTD:If you merged the Oc's and their crushes names together, what would they be?**

**Y'know like, RyuKaru and GinMado**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**


End file.
